Knuckles vs Yang Xiao Long
Knuckles vs Yang Xiao Long is Peep4Life's seventeenth OMM. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs RWBY! Two great hand to hand combatants brawl in my seventeenth one minute melee. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Searching for relics, Yang ventured towards a floating island. If there was ever a place to keep a relic, why not here? Her and Blake reached the island and soon layed their eyes upon an emerald- The Master Emerald to be exact. As Blake went to touch the mysterious emerald a red blur shot out from the left and with a swift motion, knocked Blake out cold. "What the--!" exclaimed Yang. Blake's attacker turned around and clenched his fists, getting into a stance "You shouldn't take what isn't yours. Had enough trouble with ladies like you." Yang was gobsmacked, what was this cute little creature being so confrontational about? "You hurt my friend, I can't let that go." Yang also got into a stance, revealing her Ember Celicas. Hit fast, hit hard! FIGHT! Yang through several punches which sent blasts towards Knuckles. The echidna was able to dodge the attacks before swinging with an axe handle. Yang stepped back, she had seen the damage he could do. Before Yang could make her next move, Knuckles hit a homing attack. Yang stumbled into the huge emerald and the she used more shotgun punches to try and keep Knuckles at bay. Knuckles would have none of it and burrowed his way through the ground and launched himself at Yang. She caught him and threw him hard to the ground but was then beaten badly by an onslaught by Knuckles. Yang was taking an awfully bad beating; her face was a bloodied mess, her ribs were broken and she was being backed into a hard situation. She was then able to dodge another homing attack and fire a few more shots from her Ember Celica. This also repelled Knuckles when he looked to follow up with another attack. Yang's aura began to have an effect and heal some of her minor injuries. She used a kickboxing style combo to back Knuckles up a bit but the Echidna then slugged a huge punch into the gut of Yang, launching her back hard. Yang barely staggered to her feet and Knuckles homed in with more attacks when suddenly, Yang's semblance took place. A fire appeared in her hair and she went for Knuckles, this time more powerful and quicker with each blow. This caught Knuckles off guard; he thought she was beat by now but somehow, Yang had come back better than before. Knuckles dug to try and evade some attacks, he then resurfaced under Yang and sent her skywards. As she fell back down, Knuckles connected with an uppercut, sending his foe up high again. Yang plummeted to the ground. But somehow, she just got back up. Knuckles, gobsmacked, remained motionless as Yang connected with more shotgun like damage, sending the Echidna towards the master emerald. Knuckles smiled and turned into Super Knuckles. But with the absence of rings, Knuckles' powers weren't sustainable and Yang' semblance meant she was getting stronger and stronger. After Knuckles missed wildly with an axe handle, Yang kicked him hard into the master emerald, knocking him out. The emerald then collapsed on Knuckles, burying him under its weight. KO As angel island crumbled around her, Yang grabbed Blake and retreated from the island. As for Knuckles? Nobody's too sure what happened to him. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Yang Xiao Long! Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees